Roomate
by OhNoGoldsworthy
Summary: Clare Edwards never felt beautiful. It was always Darcy this, and Darcy that, maybe a new roomate will change that.  *Rating may change*
1. New Roomate

"Clare! Will you hurry up already, you look perfect!" Yes, Alli says I look "perfect" but if you compared me to her, you would see that she's sadly mistaken. She, with her long dark hair, her red pumps, and cute purple skirt, made all the guys want her, and all the girls want to look like her.

And then there was me. Saint Clare. Goody-too-shoes Christian girl that I always was, wearing my flower headband, and my new flower print dress. Even if I didn't look "sexy" I thought I looked pretty good.

We were going to Imogen's party tonight, since she got accepted to Toronto University. She was pretty excited about it. Correction, she ran through the halls of Degrassi screaming bloody murder at how excited she was.

I didn't really want to go, but Adam made me, saying something about how he wanted me to meet our new roommate, Elliot, Elijah, Elanor? Something like that.

Since were going to be livin together soon, I wanted to make sure this new kid wasn't some egotistical asshole, the kind of people Adam normally attracted, depiste him being the complete opposite.

I grabbed my phone off my dresser, took one last glance at the mirror, and we headed for the door.

*At the party*

It reeked. Like, extremely reeked. You could smell the alcohol from a mile away, bottles all over the floor, not to mention the couple having air sex on the dance floor, aka, Imogen's living room.

"Baby Edwards, never thought I'd see you here! You know, with all the partying and-"

"Wow, four years at Degrassi, and you still cant manage to call me Clare, nice, Fitz."

"Come on, you know it's a cute name..now why don't you come over here Saint Clare, and show Fitzy-boy how bad you can get."

"Or, I could just walk away while you have fun with yourself." "Come on Edwards, I don't have all day.." He grabbed my arm, and I tried to jerk away, but was powerless.

"You can definetly let her go, now, Fitz. She doesn't want you. Then again, I don't even think a rat would want you, so youre free to go." I couldn't help but stare at him. His glistening green eyes, an dark hair. All of the rings on his fingers, I wanted to touch him, to see if he was real.

Come on Clare, of course he's real, stop being stupid.

"Listen Goldsworthy, you may think your all that, but don't forget, I kicked you and Julia's ass pretty well back home, so watch your mouth, emo boy."

"Emo boy" stepped up to him, gave him a dirty look, stood his ground for a few seconds, then preceded to turn around, and walk away. I shot Fitz a dirty glare, and went after the green eyed stranger.

It didn't take long to find him, sitting outside on a log, staring into space.

"I..I wanted to thank you, for, you know, helping me out back there. I know how big of a problem Fitz is, and I just wanted to-"

"You can save it. I just wanted to help you out. You don't need to say thank you." He looked up at me, and I was lost. His eyes were so fascinating, like looking into a forest. He must have noticed I was staring, because his mouth turned sideways, and gave me a smirk.

"Well, thanks anyways. Ill..see you around?"

"Yeah. Guess you will." He smirked, and left me standing there dumbfounded.

I walked back into the living room to find Adam, and tell him to take me home, because I didn't want to be here any longer. I was already too lost in the clouds.

"Woahh, what happened to you, Clare? You look like you've fallen in love!" He smiled at me, and I laughed at how silly he was sometimes.

"Just take me home, I don't wanna be here anymore, come on, we can go, and watch Twilight over and over again!" I smiled and smacked his arm, knowing that Twilight was secretly his weakness.

"But what about my-"

"Correction, our"

"Yeah, our, new roommate, Eli? You still need to meet him!"

Oh, right. The new roommate, joy.

"He's standing, actually, right..over… there!" he pointed.

I looked over, only to clash eyes with gorgeous green ones, Eli's.

New roommate? Huh? Yeah. This should be interesting.


	2. Nice to meet you, Clare

Hey guys! OhNoGoldsworthy here, just wanted to say thank you so uch for alerting, and favoriting this story. It means so much to me, really.

I will normalyl update every 2 days or so, bu I wanted to update chapter 2 today, since I probably wont be able to update again for a few days. Ill stop rambling now,

read and review!

* * *

><p>I had convinced Adam that I didn't want to meet <em>Eli <em>at the party the other night.

I made up an excuse that my womanly needs were calling, and if I didn't go see to them at home, Niagra Falls would be all over his bed sheet. He insisted I meet Eli today, since he was supposed to be dropping off his stuff at the apartment.

I grabbed my last suitcase from my room, and looked around. So many memories in these four walls. When I found out KC had made out with Jenna in a hotel room right before a basketball game, When Jake dumped me for Alli, when my parents got divorced. Not to mention the day I got ready for my mom's wedding.

Yes, so many tears, and heartache in these four walls, and I was ready to get out.

I looked around once more, and smiled, silently saying goodbye to my childhood. I walked down stairs where Glen and my mom were waiting for me, smiling.

The minute my mom saw me, she ran and gave me the biggest, _tightest_ hug I think she'd ever given me.

"Oh, look at my girl, so grown up! Living in an apartment, going to University of Toronto, majoring in Journalism! Oh, your so grown u-"

"Yes, mom, now can you please let go of me so I don't, you know, suffocate?" I gave a shy smile, re assuring her I was only kidding, and hugged her back. I walked over to Glen, who was awkwardly standing waiting for me to come say goodbye to him.

"You take care of her. I'll be back every other weekend, but please, don't let her do anything stupid, or burn the house down." I smiled at him, and giggled, knowing all too well, my mother wasn't the best cook.

"I will, I promise. Be safe, be careful." He told me, with what looked to be tears in his eyes, and gave me a hug. I nodded reassuringly, and headed towards the door.

"Have you got all your stuff? All your shirts? Pants? Underwear-" "MOM!"

"What about girl needs? Do you need some money to get some? Because I know it's that time of the month, and Clare Diana Edwards, you get very fussy if you don't-" "MOM. I GOT IT, my goodness, can I get out the door?"

She smiled shyly, and waved goodbye. I took one last look, before I turned, opened the door, and felt the cool breeze on my face, the feeling of freedom.

*At the apartment*

Adam would give me the wrong key to the apartment. I stood there for ten minutes trying to open the door, but the lock wouldn't budge.

It was 90 degrees out, and I could feel the hair sticking to the back of my neck. I banged on the door like a crazy lady, hoping Adam would hear me. After about 20 knocks, I had given up on the hope that Adam would open the door.

I leaned against the warm door, and proceeded to text Adam, to see where in the world he was, when all of a sudden, the door opened, and I came crashing down backwards into the apartment.

"Oh my God, OW!" I layed there squinting, with a sharp pain rushing to my head, and I was face to face with those green eyes, Eli leaning down muttering something incoherent.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't hear the door, I had my head phones on, and I wasn't, are you oka-"

"Yeah! I'm... I'm fine.. can you just.. help me up?" I could barely process my words. Not only did I make a fool of myself, it just had to be with _Eli_.

He helped me up, and I stumbled, holding my aching head. He held me firmly, and walked me over to the couch. He smelled like, a sweet musk, kind of foresty..like his eyes..

_Snap out of it Clare._

"Can I ask you something? One, why are you here, and Two, Aren't you the girl from Imogen's party?" He looked at me, and I just stared back like he was some type of 3 headed-dog.

"Well, can I answer your something? One, I'm your roommate. Adam's friend. And Two, yes, I am." He just looked at me, and I was hypnotized. "You have pretty eyes." He looked at me with all sincerity, and I couldn't help but feel the blood rush to my cheeks. He must have noticed, because he automatically changed the subject,

"Well, hello there, roommate, nice to see you again. " He smirked at me, and walked over to the kitchen to open the freezer. He pulled out an icepack, and came and sat down by me again, and pressed it to my forehead.

"Thanks, for doing this, I'm not normally this clumsy, and I just-" I was interrupted by Adam opening the door, singing "When I grow up" by the Pussy Cat Dolls. He saw us, and automatically stopped singing, and turned a fire red.

I quickly got up, still pretty dizzy from my fall, but proceeded to walk back to my room.

"Wait!" Eli called, "What's your name?"

I smiled, "Clare." He smirked, "Nice to meet officially meet you, Clare. I'm Eli. Try not to fall again, or I just might have to come to your rescue!"

I blushed, and nodded, "Oh yeah, I'll definetly try to contain m clumsiness, _Eli._" And walked back to my room, and shut the door, smiling to myself, but I overheard Eli and Adam talking.

"Dude," You could tell it was Adam's voice, because it sounded like it was filled with food. Yup, typical Adam.

"What?" Eli responded, and it sounded like he was walking around the apartment.

"You have got some explaining to do."

And that's all I heard after I layed down on my bed, and drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
